


Good Omens Fanart [nsfw]

by ileolai



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crossdressing, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rimming, Top Crowley (Good Omens), celestial derriere, cutesy porn, foot play, honestly its all rather sweet and wholesome for smut, tagging for future endeavours:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileolai/pseuds/ileolai
Summary: just a collection of ineffable smut illustrations. I will do my best to provide captions for screen readers in the ALT text
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 267





	1. butt lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost any of these images! Thank You ♥

Something cute to start off with

demon bum!


	2. Smooche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have you smooched your shapeshifting demonic entity today?

  


😘🐍


	3. Lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toe kisses & some angel patootie

He's ticklish


	4. Nom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some affectionate doodles + more butt love

pound it!


	5. Self Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley having some fun

  


He is actually on the ceiling


	6. Palm Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley sorting himself out

He was thinking a little too hard about Aziraphale eating sushi.


	7. Knickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't appreciate Aziraphale in frilly knickers?? barely nsfw but i'll post it here anyway.

apologies for my absense. I had a minor total breakdown! Have some Aziraphale in silky drawers with a hawthorn flower. merry christmas


End file.
